dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tasanagi Dojo
eternal_victory_dojo_by_noahbradley-d47o61x.jpg The Tasanagi Dojo, also known as ' The School of Thunderous Boxing ' Is one of the most well reknowed dojos within the east coast of america. It also sides as an Orpahnage. With Keyth Tasanagi as head Teacher/Sensei of the school, he currently runs it as the only teacher there for now. With his Son's Nik and Sora both helping him out from time to time. Housing up to 55 Kids as of now ( Year 2177-Saga 1 ) Keyth Teaches all the students in the ways of the Thunderous Boxing , and Thunderous Paw. The Children stay there but attend Kasaihana high throughout the day, where they are then allowed to Go off for the majority of that day to do as they please. Keyth cares for these children very much and also considers them to be like his own. Despite the harsh and hellish training resigments he places them through. Structure The Structure of the Dojo takes up about 35% of the beach despite alot of it being vacant space. With 300 Housing rooms within the Dojo area for sleeping, The majority of the rooms consist of training equiptment and weaponry. And due to Keyths numerous amount of enemies he keeps an extremly high tech defense system based around the internal interface of the building. With an AI Efficent Gun patrolling system. It locks down on enemies and shoots them down from any area within the Dojo. Not to mention the 3 Cyborg soliders whom are always on standby for intruders. Behind the Dojo is a massive beach, on the right side of the Dojo is a mountain, and valley path that leads back into Kasaihana city. With a waterfall/stream that pours down from mountain tops and down into the sea. city_dojo_dn_concept_by_digitalninja-d3g8soi.jpg|The Proving Grounds digital dojo.jpg|Sensei Keyth Tasanagi's sleeping quaters wallpaper.big-pxE.cs.png.jpeg|Students Sleeping Quaters japanese_landscape_by_vegeravv-d5wlrxw.jpg|Path Back to Kasaihana Thunderous Boxing/Thunderous Paw ''Striking Point LuffyVSLucci.gif Punch-Anime.gif Jin-super-punches-o.gif This style takes the general base of Thunderous Boxing and mixes with Hybrid Hyper Style to make a full on power house style. This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Each punch within this style will always be general a second behind one another. A Master of Thunderous paw's fists are always a second behind one another. The kinetic energy build up from the strikes creates a faster, and even more powerful striking method to opponents. Thunderous Movement ''' Fullmetal_alchemist_battle_may_chang_vs_homoculus.gif '' Due to all of the agility training with the numberous amount of physically tasking work-outs. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away.User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Masters of this technique are masters at taking blows and dodging them. Allowing them to move within seconds notices to attacks. Training there bodies to be swift and percise. Lighting Strike Techinque '' Thunderous_strikes.png '' One of he main moves within this style would be the Lightning thrust technique, which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough Chi into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. Using the technique… to an oppoenet so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. Thunderous Explosion '' 99bebdad3a8dd0_full.gif Tumblr_m6wi7kCy2x1r5zfj8o1_500.gif '' ( Only for those with Destruction Chi )The users arms and legs are trained to be inhuman tools of mass destruction.The user's arms and legs possesses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands and feet, using this style, the user can dodge bullets ( if seen), catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Keyth Tasanagi during the time skip of Ark 11. Had found out how to implement his chi into concussive strikes that add a BOOM! To the end of it. He placed the chi method within the style as well. So users can use explosions in their physical combat, using them offensively or defensively, as well as knocking other people off their feet, etc. A punch within the Thunderous Paw will leave an explosive effect on the opponet. Blasting them back fairly far. Or sending an explosive force of chi into each strike, causing the opponent to get bombared and crushed with ease. Each punch and kick with this style would feel like a frag to the face. The Explosive Technqiue comes out as a firey burst of 'flame' that exherts itself after every hit that may look like a flame. This is a Hadou Master Skill. Thunderous Legs Users can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. In some cases a jump can fool an observer into believing the person is "Flying", such as with early Superman comics.Though using this to much could exhert the user. Forcing them to deplete there chi rapidly. ( 2 times out side of RPC battle. 1 time in RPC battle.) The user of this style possesses incredible strength in their legs, allowing them to run, jump, and kick at a superhuman level. Thus why this fighting style is incredibly swift due to the level of strength output being exerted on the user's legs which will allow them to tire and outmatch their opponents. The Kicks also leave the same explosive effects as a punch. But due to the powerful legs within this style. Each kick has an extention of 1 second whipping effect. Each time he kicks, his leg will double in vision from the sheer speed of the kick alone. A standard kick will create a blurring image of three blurss from the kicks alone. Thunderous grappling This Thunderous Paw is a powerful mix of styles. Another style is BJJ ( Brazilian Jiu Jutsu) It promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport. grappling tournaments and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. And another would be Judo, A modern martial, its most prominent characteristic is its competive nature, where the goal is to either throw or takedown one's opponent to the ground, immobilize, or subdue them with a grapple, or force them to submit by joint locking or strangle hold or choke. Thunderous Counters The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection. User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover- for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Thunderous Ninjutsu This style is a powerful blend of multiple martial arts. One of the styles that are placed within HHS Would be a form of Tenjin Mon. Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly peak-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. Secrect Techniques Raging Hadou Kussei ' tumblr_nnnqbjyjVD1tp8kdpo1_500.gif oiuhgjkl;jhgfhjkl;kjhgfhj.gif Goku_Kaioken_gif.gif After one finally understandis the true meaning of Dark Hadou. The user gains a massive control over their chi/hadou while within this barbaric state of concentrated rage. This method is called the Raging Hadou Kusei. Keyth Tasanagi created this during his time in Fumei ( Taught by the ' Demon Grappler ' Mamoru ). Based off the Orginal Hadou Kusei or 'Surge Awakening' . It has the same similar properties, but with its own twist. Made personalized For people with dark Mental distress like Keyth, he uses it as his will to survive and to fight for the ones he cares for. The user must use their anger as a powerful weapon instead of a crutch. However using this comes with a price, when using this, the user will have 'HORNS' that protrude from their heads. Strength Increase: This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rahter than projetiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capple of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivelent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completly dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the futher said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, sterngth willl be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. Higtned Relexes; The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurrs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches. Anger Empowerment: Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. Basuto: oiuytrfgtlo;oliytrf0987654356789gfdfghj,mnbvnm.gif Basuto or "Bursting" is a means of using the technique of transforming but only for short burst of time insrtead of spanning it for long periods of time. For example in a situation of complete and total danger, one could use this burst into the transformation and quickly utilize the speed and escape the situation using blarring speed or increased sterngth,and then return to a normal state. However once this would be done 6 times, it would have a 6 post recharge time should the battle drag out that long Ribāsu kōgeki ( Reverse Attack ) The user's Hadou condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Blade, or bullet of any calibur. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Warriors barehanded. The strength of an individual's Ribāsu kōgeki is entirely proportional to the potency of their Hadou. Although Ribāsu kōgeki can defend against the attacks of blades and gun fire alike. If one were to run out of chi, then there bodies would become exposed. Therfore, normal to attacks so they'd be taking the full damage. Though even if one had plenty amounts of chi and the Technique was fully at bay and operational, the user could still be hurt but there bodies not damaged ( I.E. Slashes, cuts, broken bones.) But if the user faces an oppoent with an overwhelming amount of strength. It is still very possible that blows can be inflicted on the body even with the Ribāsu kōgeki fully intact. So if the oppoenet is strong enough, they can stll break the skin or damages the user significantly. All the Hierro would do in that kind of situation would be to simply shield away the full attack. For Example Zetsui Broke Keyths skin with his blade multiple times in there fight only for keyths skin to rip and tear slightly regardless of the Ribāsu kōgeki effects when the blows should have ended keyth. The User can use this technique throughout his body, but mostly focus it in his hands. Another Unique technique within the Ribāsu kōgeki is That the user can reverse any attack launched at them back at their opponent. This can range from long range attacks to melee attacks. Even gun fire if it is timed right. Sometimes the attack reversed can become stronger, faster, or both. ( Can only use reversal for 7 times.) Shadow Sweep '' Tumblr_mpzimcAzUz1qi52dco1_500.gif An Advanced form of Keyths orginal Shadow step techinque. Its a move that can be used with or without chi. But is much more efficent if used with it. It is an important skill for most swordsmen and grapplers, and is one of the four basic fighting styles techniques with a blade that Keyth has created. The agility and speed of the Shadow sweep can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. It is the greatest expression of speed. Using it without chi requires that the user uses the nature around him to push there body in a since. Giving them a boosting head start which they simply push into. Causing there bodies to shift to whereever. This is NOT a teleportation. Using this techinuqe without using chi would be the best way to train it. It allows the user to move so quickly that they leave after images that blurr after one another. But each sweep image is actually tangible. The users uses their chi under their feets to shift left to right without much resistance. ''Suterusu Ki ( Stealth Energy) - Blending Chi allows the user the power to control there enviormenal chi ( Which ties into the basic Chi principals. ).The user can make their coloration blend with the coloration of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". within moments of coming into contact with almost any surface, the chi will replicate both its pattern and texture. Thermal technology cannot read this chi technique. The temperature of the user will shift to the surface there hiding against to better blend with the surrounding environment and to evade thermal imaging completely. Multiple surfaces can be mimicked at the same time. When using Chi blending, one cannot sniff out chi, nor sense the users Chi signature to detect them. With this techinque, The user has the power to become invisible while in shadows. A sub-power of Darkness Manipulation. He's able to become undetectable as long as they are in darkness or shadow. This also blinds him from most forms of sensory and technlogy. The only way one can detect him while using said technique is to be completly Keen with ones hadou. Accessories 'Hadou Lockers ''' These Wrist Bands are given to the black belts of the Tasanagi Dojo. It works as a compact limiter if you will. Limiters are usually placed onto the body and abilities in order to prevent the user from suffering the strain of their full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential. By disabling these suppressors, the user can gain access to this full potential. Restraints can range from taking off heavy weights worn on the body to the forcefully disabling the body's subconscious of holding back. in short, their power requires artificial means to regulate and stabilize their otherwise uncontrollable powers. Without these regulators, the user's powers could be a danger to themselves or those around them. Said regulators typically take the form of a technological device i.e these bracers. Each chose to use theirs differently however. This will nerfs the users power down to only 10%, Allowing ones body to grow accustomed to the lack of their full power. So when said user removes them for the time limit of 5 post. Their chi abilites are blasted up by 50%. Once putting them back on however they revert back to their normal 10%. Belts # White Belt - New members whom have no knowledge over The Thunderous Paw #Red Belt - Only when your belt has been coated in your own blood from the vigirous training #Green Belt - Third tier Thundreous boxing students whom have passed the proven grounds #Black Belt - For those whom have passed all the trials and Keyths ' Devil Training ' #Chain Belt- For the Elite Master of the Thunderous Boxing Style Category:Tasanagi Family Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Location